


Weakness(Sterek Podfic)

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, M/M, Pining Derek, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Teen Wolf, Written version attached, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: In which Derek is forced to admit his weakness is Stiles.





	Weakness(Sterek Podfic)

Sterek Ficlet I made into a podfic.  
Length: 16:50

[Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1w8yy_2ZsYjw6t_2qwWd6oM4bTzMcb83w)

(Written version below)

 

Derek grit his teeth, but it wasn't the pain that caused such a reaction. It was the look on the human's face across from him. Twisted in a pained scowl. There was no blood that Derek could see, but he knew the ropes that held the younger man were too tight on his wrists. 

Derek tried to remember how he let them get to this point, how he let Stiles get hurt. That wasn't something Derek would normally allow. Not that he was allowing it now, but he was helpless to do anything. 

He had allowed Stiles to investigate the nest of Dryad's ahead of Scott. Scott insisted he would protect Stiles, but something went wrong and Derek heard Stiles' cry from a mile away. He rushed towards the sound to find Scott unconscious. Derek called Isaac and left Scott, following the scent of Stiles through the woods. That's when he was attacked. He woke up tied to a tree. His werewolf strength diminished by the wolfsbane the Dryad's were using. They knew how to defend themselves that's for sure. He'd managed to kill one of theirs though at least, however that only resulted in pissing them off.

"Stiles," Derek's voice spoke, full of concern.

"Derek, are you okay?" Stiles asked a hint of relief to his tone.

Leave it do Stiles to be more concerned about Derek, "What happened?" Derek asked, ignoring Stiles' question. They were both in danger, so no, he wasn't okay.

"They attacked with wolfsbane, took Scott out. They said they were gonna use me to draw the alpha out. They told me to scream, but I wouldn't do it," Stiles shook his head before dropping his eyes. "They broke my wrist and..." Stiles trailed off in shame.

"Hey, listen to me, It's fine, I'm gonna get you out of this," Derek could smell Stiles' guilt and shame.

"They don't want me Derek, don't you get that?" Stiles snapped.

"The human is right," An annoying voice chimed in then. A slender looking man with pointy features entered the clearing. 

"Let him go," Derek growled, his eyes turning their bright crimson color.

"Ooh, pretty eyes," A female voice said, "I think he likes the human."

"Alpha Hale," The guy with pointy features spoke again, "Allow me to introduce myself and my court. I am Galavant, this is Visceral, Meena, Pouree, Sim, and you already met Soar," The man spoke with a sharp glare.

"What do you want?" Derek snapped, fighting against the ropes.

"Well, we want answers. We want the druid, the old Hale emissary, and we want your territory," Galavant answered simply.

"Not gonna happen," Derek snarled. 

"We thought you might be less than cooperative," Galavant nodded. Suddenly the Dryad named Visceral was next to stiles, raking a small knife carefully down the length of this throat.

Stiles let out a strangled whimper as he tried to hold back. 

"Stop," Derek's voice begging.

"You were right, Meena, he does like the human," Galavant smiled maliciously. 

"Let him go," Derek growled.

"I don't think so, you care for this one more than the others, don't you?" Galavant asked with a tilt of his head.

Derek didn't respond. It was a known fact Dryad's could tell when you were lying. It was best to give them nothing.

"He is your weakness, isn't he?" Galavant demanded taking a step towards Stiles.

Once again, Derek refused to answer. 

"You don't want to tell me that's fine," Galavant nodded at Visceral. 

The woman smiled before pressing the blade into the joint of Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles unable to hold back, let out a pained cry.

"Stop, please, stop," Derek pleaded struggling against the ropes once again.

"For every question you leave unanswered, and for every lie you speak, your human will be hurt, are we clear?" Galavant asked.

Derek grit his teeth but nodded.

"Very good. The human, he's a part of your pack, yes?" Galavant asked looking at Stiles curiously.

"Yes," Derek answered bitterly.

"And you care for him?" 

"Yes,"

"More than the others, am I right?"

Derek hesitated. He never intended to care for Stiles the way he did, but he couldn't deny there was a truth to what Galavant said.

Derek only nodded.

"He is your weakness, yes?" Galavant smiled maniacally.

Derek hesitated again, "Yes," His eyes met Stiles' confused ones. 

"Very good, let's move on to something a little harder," Galavant took another step towards Stiles, "Would you allow the rest of your pack to die, if it would save your human?" 

"Why are you doing this?" Stiles asked, his voice raw from the pain.

"He took someone from me, so now I will take everything from him," Galavant snapped causing Stiles to flinch. 

"Answer alpha, Hale," Glavant growled out.

"Yes," Derek answered with a hint of shame to his voice.

"Derek," Stiles said in disbelief. 

"Not the loyal alpha you once thought?" Meena sneered.

"Tell me where the druid is," Galavant spoke up again stepping away from Stiles.

"No," Derek snapped.

"Are you saying this druid is more important than your human?"

Derek's eyes once again met Stiles', "No."

"Then tell me where the druid is, or he dies," Galavant demanded.

"You'll kill him anyway," Derek's voice was rough, but sad, "You know that's the only way to truly break me. You won't let him live," Derek shook his head.

Galavant smiled, "Oh no, I wouldn't kill him just for fun, in fact my plan is to keep him alive, so long as you give me the information I want."

"Why?" Derek didn't understand.

"Because I am going to kill everyone else you two care about. You have a choice of course, him or the pack. Now I am guessing by the look of horror on your human's face, he would be rather upset to lose all those people. Do you really think he would forgive you for putting his life above the lives of your pack? Sim, how many did you say there were?" Galavant asked turning to the other man.

"Well, let's count, there's the one called Lydia, then Allison, and Scott, Isaac, Malia, Liam, Mason, and Peter," Sim answered.

"That's a total of eight, do you really think he'll forgive you for that?" Galavant asked.

"Derek, please," Stiles begged gently.

Derek swallowed, looking at Stiles with apologetic eyes.

Derek's head dropped. Galavant was right, Stiles would never forgive him for that, but he wasn't sure he could bare to lose Stiles. He loved him too much. 

"I'm useless, Derek, you need them, you need Scott and Isaac. I'm just a human. Why would you do that?" Stiles didn't understand Derek's reasoning.

"The human doesn't know why," Visceral grinned.

"The human doesn't feel the same?" Sim asked curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles frowned, looking between the Dryad's.

"The alpha is in love the human," Sim said to Stiles.

"What?" Stiles looked up at Derek, who looked ashamed. 

At that moment a loud snarl sounded and Scott, Isaac, Malia, and Liam rushed the clearing, with Deaton behind them.

"Galavant," Deaton spoke simply.

Liam, Isaac, and Malia had pinned the three other Dyrad's while Scott pinned Galavant to the nearest tree. 

"Druid," Galavant sneered, trying to escape Scott's grip.

"Not so strong without your wolfsbane, huh?" Scott snapped.

"You've always been a headache," Deaton snapped before injecting Galavant with a shot of some strange blue liquid.

Galavant foamed at the mouth, sputtering as blood joined the bubbles. He fell limp. Scott released the Dryad allowing him to fall.

"Mertensia," Deaton smiled at the other three, "Unless you want a dose yourself, you'll leave, and not return."

The three Dryad's nodded with wide eyes. The wolves released them allowing them to scurry off.

Deaton untied Derek, while Scott untied Stiles. 

"You need to get to a hospital," Scott said allowing Stiles' to lean against him.

"Take him," Deaton ordered, "Derek and I will clean this mess," 

Derek watched at Scott and Isaac helped Stiles. He knew Stiles would have questions for him, and he wasn't sure if he would be ready to answer the, but Galavant had been right, Stiles was his weakness and if anyone could make Derek talk about something he didn't want to, it was Stiles.

 

-

 

Derek's ears perked at the sound of Stiles' jeep. Derek stood and looked out the window to see that Stiles had driven himself. Derek's heart raced at the sight of him. It had been three days since the Dryad attack. Deaton had explained that Galavant had been after Deaton for several years. Dryad's also kept emissaries and Galavant had lost his many years back. Deaton had refused to leave Talia for Galavant and had angered the Dryad. Derek assured him that if the others ever returned the pack would be there to protect Deaton.

Derek had visited Stiles in the hospital. His wrist had been broken and he had a stab wound in his shoulder. The human had been asleep when Derek visited, much to his relief. He'd managed to keep up with him through Isaac after that, not having the gall to see Stiles after what had been said.

Derek was honestly surprised that it had taken Stiles three days to show up at his loft. He'd expected him almost immediately. Derek assumed it was because what Stiles had to say wasn't going to be pleasant.

Derek waiting for Stiles' knock on his door. He considered, for a brief moment, not answering, but he couldn't do that. Three days of not knowing what Stiles was thinking drove him crazy enough.

Derek pulled open the large door to see Stiles looking normal as ever. His wrist was in a brace, but other than that, he looked unharmed. Derek let out a small sigh. He'd hated seeing Stiles hurt.

"Hey," Stiles bite down on his lower lip.

"Are you okay?" Was the first thing to come out of Derek's mouth.

"Yeah, it's just a small fracture, thankfully. Dryad's don't have werewolf strength so that helps," Stiles chuckled obviously trying to keep the mood light.

"And your shoulder?" Derek asked, glancing at where the knife had been pressed into the human. Derek's stomach churned at the memory.

"It's tender, but no lasting damage," Stiles said shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Derek only nodded, a solemn look on his face. He wanted to fix it, to apologize, but he knew nothing he could say would undo the damage.

"I was wondering if we could talk," Stiles asked warily. His scent went from slightly uncomfortable to full anxiety in a second.

Derek moved allowing Stiles in. He really didn't want to have this conversation.

"I'm sorry that you were put in that position, and..." Stiles trailed off his eyes lingering on the toes of his converse, "I'm sorry I'm such a liability."

Derek's head snapped towards Stiles then, "No, you're not a liability," Derek demanded.

"That's what weaknesses are, liabilities," Stiles disagreed.

"Kryptonite," Derek said then, "Kryptonite was Superman's weakness, how was that a liability?" Derek knew it was a pathetic attempt to argue his point, but Stiles liked superman.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Superman's weakness wasn't Kryptonite, that was just his wolfsbane. Lois Lane was his weakness."

Derek frowned. He should have known better than to use a subject Stiles new more about to prove his point.

"Look, Derek, you can't...you can't be willing to lose the pack over me, that's..." Stiles looked away.

Derek tried to read his emotions, but the scents were too jumbled. It seemed Stiles didn't know how he felt about the situation any more than Derek did.

"I've replayed that whole scene in my head a thousand times, and I just-" Stiles sighed, "Dryad's know when your lying and he threatened that if you didn't tell the truth he'd hurt me. You said things, Derek. Things I could never believe to be true. You love the pack, you need them," Stiles' tone was almost desperate. As if he was begging Derek to tell him it had all been a lie.

Derek didn't know how to respond. He loved Stiles. He needed Stiles.

"Say something, please," Stiles' pleaded.

"Why? I can't tell you what you want to hear," Derek shrugged with a shake of his head.

"Why not? You were just scared, and the rest of the pack was safe, that's why you felt that way. You wouldn't actually pick me over them," Stiles said, wanting desperately for it to be true.

"Do you want me to lie to you, Stiles?" Derek asked quietly. He knew Stiles would be upset.

"No, I want the truth to be different," Stiles said, frustration and desperation fighting for dominance in his tone.

"I'm sorry, Stiles," Derek dropped his head.

"No, you don't get to be sorry," Stiles snapped, surprising Derek. "Do you know the position that puts me in? Do you know how worried that makes me? If something ever happened where you had to pick, knowing you'd pick me, do you know how that makes me feel?" Stiles was yelling now.

Derek's eyes met Stiles'. They were darker than normal and glossy from tears Stiles was fighting.

"You can't pick me over them, they're your pack, Derek. How do you think that would make them feel? How can you be okay with that? How could you feel that way?" Stiles took an angry step towards Stiles.

"Because I love you, Stiles!" Derek shouted, "I love you more than anyone, the pack included. I know it's wrong, but I can't help it. I've lost everyone I have ever loved, I couldn't bear to lose you too, so yeah, I'd pick you, and while I know it would make you hate me, knowing you were safe would make it worth it. I'm screwed up, I know that, but I can't change how I feel. You know I'm not a selfish person, but with you, I can't help it. You make me want to be selfish, because I need you Stiles. I need you more than I've ever needed anyone." Derek's tone fell from a frustrated yell to an apologetic hush.

Suddenly Stiles' lips were on his. The kiss was rough and desperate, but Derek obliged easily. He wrapped a strong hand around the back of Stiles' neck.

Stiles' hands were gripping tightly to Derek's jacket.

Their tongues rolled together hungrily, both wanting more. It said more than any words ever could. I need you, I want you.

When they finally parted Derek leaned his head against Stiles'.

"Promise me something," Stiles panted in a whisper.

"I can't promise to put the pack before you, I just can't," Derek said closing his eyes.

"Promise me you'll never let us get into a position where you have to choose," Stiles said instead.

Derek smiled slightly, "I promise. Can you promise me something?" Derek asked cautiously.

"Hmm?" Stiles hummed his hand now on Derek's cheek keeping him close.

"Don't leave me," Derek's tone came out more desperate than he'd intended.

"I promise," Stiles agreed.

Derek leaned down reconnecting their lips. Stiles hand slid into Derek's hair. Derek's arms wrapped around Stiles. This was all he ever needed.


End file.
